


Dulcet Moments

by kihyunnied



Series: kiho bingo 2017 [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Domestic, Fluff, KiHo Bingo, M/M, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Pregnancy, kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunnied/pseuds/kihyunnied
Summary: “Oh, god, please say something,” Kihyun whimpers, his tears threatening to spill again. Silence was never good. Kihyun braces himself for any protest. All of the negative assumptions Minhyuk had mentioned before start to flow in his mind but, he knows if Hoseok straight up tells him to get an abortion, he’ll shatter no matter how much he expects it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> writing for the 'happiness' square...i don't really know what to write with this square but in the end i just decided to write about a genre/au that i think is a...happy theme (idk if that made sense..) ANYWAY **kiho + mpreg + domestic!au = HAPPINESS** fite me if you think otherwise!!
> 
>  
> 
> _may or may have some errors cause i only proof read once..IM SORRY_

     Sunlight streamed through the curtains, giving the room a rich golden yellow glow and Kihyun shifts in his sleep as the warm light cradles his face. He flutters his eyes open only to shut them back when he’s hit with the immense sunlight. He turns to his side and moves to drape an arm over his lover only to be met with an empty bed space. He whines and forces his eyes open again—this time catching his husband slip into a pair of pants.

     “Baby, what’re you doing?” he asks, voice hoarse. “It’s Saturday. Come back to me,” he reaches for his lover with another whine.

     Hoseok sits back down on the bed and Kihyun immediately throws his upper body on his lap, burying his face into his belly. “I got called in at work today,” Hoseok says as he cards his fingers through his lover’s disheveled locks, smoothly massaging his scalp.

     “But it’s Saturday,” Kihyun repeats in a whine, voice a little muffled.

     “I know, babe,” Hoseok says remorsefully. “I’ll be back before dinner. I promise,” Kihyun pouts up at him, eyebrows furrowed and cheeks puffed with air, before sighing and rolling off his lap and crawling back under the covers where Hoseok’s warmth and scent still linger strongly.

     Hoseok smiles with fondness before proceeding to style his hair because the last time he came to work with his normal hairstyle, his boss gave him an earful about how it was highly unprofessional and Hoseok fought back the immense urge to roll his eyes and defend himself because honestly, it’s just a hairstyle.

      

      

      

     Kihyun was in the kitchen now, making breakfast for his lovely husband who was leaning against the counter fumbling with his tie, a frustrated groan left him each time the tie comes out wrinkled and crooked.

     “Come here,” Kihyun sets the pan down to let the eggs fry before loosen Hoseok’s tie and redoing it. It came out straight and clean and Hoseok leans to peck his lips as silent thanks. Kihyun was always so perfect at everything he does—from cooking and baking to sewing, to taking care of children, to gardening. Plus he makes the best ramen Hoseok has ever tasted.

     As Kihyun sets down the plate of sunny side up eggs and fills their glass with orange juice, Hoseok asks “Any plans today?”

     “Minhyuk texted me earlier and invited me for lunch. I think I’ll clean the house a little before that,” Kihyun replies, his fork clanking against the porcelain plate as he eats his breakfast.

     “The house is already so clean,” Hoseok chuckles. It was true though. There was no single speck of dust to be seen and no furniture out of place. Hoseok doesn’t know how Kihyun does it. How the younger man can work as a full-time nurse and still manage to keep their house organized even after night shifts and stressful days at the hospital.  
Kihyun chuckles back and shrugs. He reaches over the table and tugs on Hoseok’s collar, straightening it and Hoseok’s heart fills with affection.

     “Drive safe, and eat your lunch,” Kihyun reminds as he stood in the doorway with Hoseok’s strong arms around his waist. “I will, babe, I will. Don’t worry,” Hoseok nods and puckers his lips expectantly. Kihyun rolls his eyes with a soft laugh before standing on his toes, elevating himself with his hands gripping Hoseok’s shoulders and planting a sweet kiss on his husband’s lips. “Love you,” they whisper in unison. Their hearts flutters and they laugh.

     Kihyun closes the door after Hoseok sneaked one more kiss and he sighs heavenly before tending to the empty plates on the table. He washes the dishes and dust around the crevices of the house before making the bed. Once everything was clean and all chores were done, Kihyun grabs his phone and rolls his eyes at the abundance amount of messages he received from his best friend.

     Kihyun scrolls through the messages and decides to call him. “You’re being overdramatic,” he says when Minhyuk picks up.

     “I’m just stating the possible outcomes of him finding out,” Minhyuk defends. Kihyun can hear crinkling and the faint background noises of the television. He can only assume Minhyuk is having chips for breakfast again.

     “I don’t think Hoseok will explode if he finds out I’m pregnant, and besides we’re not even sure yet,” he sighs.

     “Didn’t you take the pregnancy test? What’d it say?” Minhyuk asks, his chewing a little annoying but Kihyun ignores it.

     “I took it twice. It said positive last week and now it says negative,” Kihyun plops down on the bed with his head on Hoseok’s pillow, his heart filling with warmth at his scent and he feels giddy as he buries his nose further into the pillow before proceeding to hug it against his chest. “I’m going to the hospital after we eat lunch. Wanna come with?”

     “Hell yeah! I wanna see what this asshole fucked into my best friend,”

     “Jesus Christ.”

      

      

      

     Kihyun and Minhyuk met up in a local cafe a few hours later where Minhyuk discuss how he will terminate Hoseok’s ass if he even tries to suggest abortion. Minhyuk was a very good friend but when Kihyun and Hoseok started dating, he was a worried for Kihyun sake considering how many times Kihyun has gotten hurt due to falling in love. But in the end, Hoseok proved that he can give the love and affection Kihyun needs and deserves.

     “Calm down, Hoseok won’t suggest abortion,” Kihyun shakes his head and pokes his lunch. Hoseok won’t suggest abortion, right? I mean he loves children but then again that doesn’t mean he wants children. “Minhyuk, your negative assumptions are having a toll on me,” he blames with a scowl. He wants to be able to deliver the news to without fearing that his husband would end their marriage.

     “I’m just saying,” Minhyuk shrugs and stuffs his cheeks with mashed potatoes. “If he even tries to hurt you and your unborn child, I don’t mind going to jail,” Kihyun chuckles and shakes his head. “Minhyuk, thanks for being supportive but Hoseok will never hurt me,” and he’s very sure about that. It was the trust and loyalty they had for each other, one of the many reasons they’re fit to be together.

     They walk to the hospital that Kihyun works in and signed a few papers to get checked. Anxiety fills the pit of his belly as they wait for the doctor but it was soon washed away when Minhyuk tripped over a cord and face planted onto the floor. Kihyun thinks he did it on purpose to comfort him and he’s secretly thankful to have his best friend by his side.

       
“So, when are you telling him?” Minhyuk asks as they make their way out of the hospital building after Kihyun drops by his office to pick up some files and hand it to the front desk.

     “I’ll tell him when he gets home if he’s not too stressed out. It’s best if I tell him earlier than wait for him to question why my belly is growing,” Kihyun replies uncertainly. It was positive. He was three weeks pregnant and the father is definitely Hoseok.

     “If you need someone to kill him. You know who to go,” Minhyuk points at himself and Kihyun laughs.

      

      

     When Hoseok comes home, Kihyun was making dinner in the kitchen and his tiredness immediately fades away when Kihyun pads out of the kitchen in his Totoro apron. “Welcome home, baby,” he greets and meets Hoseok half way to wrap his arms around his neck, automatically bringing him in for a welcoming kiss. Hoseok’s hands snake around his waist and lift him up slightly to deepen the kiss before pulling away.

     “How was work?” Kihyun asks as he loosens his tie and unbuttons his shirt down to the abdomen. “Tiring. My chart got rejected again,” Hoseok sighs, and drops his head in the crook of Kihyun’s neck. “Poor baby. I’m sure you’ll get the next one,” Kihyun strokes Hoseok’s hair as he inhales his scent and he instantly felt a little better. “You smell like cookie dough,” he decides, burying his nose deeper and causing Kihyun to curl his shoulders with a tiny giggle.

     “I baked cookies,”

     “Chocolate chips?” Hoseok pulls away, a child-like twinkle in his hazel eyes. Kihyun nods and he laughs when Hoseok squeals. “Go change and we’ll eat dinner then you can have the cookies,” Kihyun slaps a hand down Hoseok’s ass and pushes him towards their shared bedroom. Hoseok obliges because there was no way he was not going to eat Kihyun’s homemade chocolate chip cookies.

     Kihyun sighs with a smile, hands on his hips as he watches Hoseok undress—not even bothering to close the door but they were comfortable around each other like that. They could walk around half-naked and the other wouldn’t care. Kihyun even showers with the door open, a silent invitation for Hoseok to join him. They weren’t always like this though. There used to be a time in their relationship where Kihyun couldn’t even lean to kiss Hoseok, and a time where Hoseok couldn’t hold Kihyun casually close but as years pass, their trust for each other grew to the point of walking barefooted and blindfolded through a room with nails scattered all over the floor while the latter leads them.

     “Hey babe?” Hoseok calls from the room and Kihyun snaps out of his thoughts as he hums in reply. “Want to come with me to a party my office is holding? My friends haven’t seen you since our wedding,” Hoseok comes out wearing nothing but loose gray sweatpants and Kihyun’s positive he’s not wearing any underwear under that thin material.

     “Party? What time and where?” Kihyun asks and approaches him, wrapping his arms around broad waist and resting his cheek against his left pectoral.

     “Starts at 11 pm, and knowing my co-workers it’ll probably end at 3 am…” Hoseok pauses to wraps his arms around his husband and plants a lingering peck on his crown. “It’s at that bar just a few blocks from my office. You know, that place Hyungwon works at as a part time bartender,”

     Kihyun remembers. Hyungwon was one of Hoseok’s high school friends, and if he did remember correctly, the bar he works in is like half strip club and half _actual_ drinking bar. Definitely not an appropriate place for a pregnant man like him.

     “I think I might have to pass baby, sorry,” Kihyun declines softly, looking up at Hoseok to show that he was really sorry.

     “That’s fine. It is a little too late to be going out to bars like that,” Hoseok smiles in understanding and leans down to plant a loud kiss on his cheek. “But is everything okay? I mean I won’t go if you don’t want me to. It is partly a strip club,”

     Kihyun wasn’t that worried if Hoseok went to a bar partly strip club so long as he only stayed on the bar side but he trusts him enough though he does get a little worried mostly because some girls don’t know the meaning of a gold ring on a man’s finger.

     “Yeah, everything’s fine but I actually want to talk to you about something,” Kihyun admits. He didn’t want to drag the opportunity any longer and he knew waiting for another chance to say it will be a lot harder. “Of course, babe come here,” Hoseok leads Kihyun to the living room couch where he pulls Kihyun to sit beside him. “Talk to me,”

     Kihyun takes a deep breath in and exhales—it came our shakier than he had expected. Hoseok’s hand rubs up and down his back as he waits patiently, not wanting to rush his lover.

     “So I went to the hospital today,” Kihyun starts after a few uneven rounds of inhaling and exhaling. “Yeah? Did you had a shift today? How was it?” Hoseok asks.

     “No–I…I had a check up,”

     “Check up?” Hoseok repeats, tone filled with worry. “Did something happened? Are you alright?”

     Kihyun opens his mouth to deliver the actual news but nothing but a soft whimper came out and he’s forced to close his lips again. He takes another breath in and another shaky breath out. “Oh, my god, why is this so hard,” he says frustratedly. “O–Okay, I’m just going to s–say it…” he starts to stutter and before he knew it—he was sobbing and Hoseok’s pulling him against his chest, embracing him tightly.

     “Babe, no don’t cry,” Hoseok coos, his voice turning softer and softer with each sob that shakes Kihyun’s dainty frame. “Shh, baby,”

     “I’m sorry…it’s just…M–Minhyuk told me y–your possible reactions a–and I’m just scared,” Kihyun admits, shrinking further into Hoseok’s arms. “That little shit, I’ll kill him,” Hoseok jokes, hopefully, and Kihyun laughs a little and that assures Hoseok enough.

     “Okay,” Kihyun starts again when he pulls away from Hoseok’s embrace to wipe his tears. “Hoseok, baby, I–I’m pregnant,”

     Hoseok froze after that, eyes widening slowly as he lets the news sink in.

     “Oh, god, please say something,” Kihyun whimpers, his tears threatening to spill again. Silence was never good. Kihyun braces himself for any protest. All of the negative assumptions Minhyuk had mentioned before start to flow in his mind but, he knows if Hoseok straight up tells him to get an abortion, he’ll shatter no matter how much he expects it. But the negativity doesn’t come, and instead, he’s indulged into an embrace. Hoseok’s strong arms wrapped around his small figure, bringing him close against broad, muscular chest.

     “Oh, Kihyunnie, I’m so happy!” he hears the grin in Hoseok’s voice as he was pressed closer. Lips found their way to Kihyun’s messy hair, lingering a little in the knots of brown. “Why were you so troubled by this?” then Hoseok pulls away to look at his lover in the eyes. Kihyun saw love and sincerity in those crescent eyes and he felt his heart swell with affection as he leaned into bury his nose in the crook of Hoseok’s neck, inhaling the gentle fragrance of his cologne with a mixture of office air conditioning.

     “I was just scared that maybe you didn’t want the baby…” he pauses, planting a kiss on Hoseok’s expose clavicle. “I thought you would consider me getting an abortion,” he then feels Hoseok flinched before he’s pried away.

     “Babe, I would never think of that,” Hoseok assures him, cupping Kihyun’s full cheeks in his large palms, brushing away the tears in his eyes before as they fell. “Don’t think of stuff like that, Kihyun,” he plants a puppy kiss on the tip of Kihyun’s nose, chuckling when the smaller boy scrunches them up. _How adorable._

     Kihyun feels relieved now. “Love you,” he whispers shyly, wrapping his arms around Hoseok’s waist and burying his burning face into his chest. “Love you too,” Hoseok chuckles, planting a kiss on Kihyun’s crown.

     “Wait,” Hoseok pulls away as sudden realization hits him. “Does this mean no sex?” Kihyun burst out laughing, cheeks turning red as he slaps the older’s chest. “Seriously?”

     “Come on, babe, I’m so tired and stressed,” he whines. “Sex is a good stress relief,” and Kihyun squeals, climbing on Hoseok’s lap to shut him up. “We can’t do that while I’m pregnant!”

     Hoseok juts out his bottom lip, hands on Kihyun’s thighs to steady him. “You can use your hands and mouth, right?” and then Kihyun slaps his shoulder before burying his face into the crook of his neck, whining. “Babe, I’m teasing,” Hoseok laughs, hugging Kihyun tighter and planting kisses on his flushing neck.

      

      

     After finding out that his husband was carrying a baby, Hoseok managed to convince his boss to let him work from home—and Kihyun decided to be on parental leave.

     Hoseok was in his work room, going through documents and signing them. He has projects due next week and he’s falling a little behind from one group project, which is not an image he wants to show to the new recruits.

     Suddenly, a pair of arms wraps themselves around his neck and he smiles. He presses his lips against those arms and nips the skin a little before spinning around and pulling Kihyun towards him. “Can’t sleep?” he asks once Kihyun had crawled on his lap and curled against his torso. The younger man nods and flutters his eyes closed, finding warmth and comfort in his husband’s arms that hold him so tightly and gently.

     “How’s your belly?” Hoseoks places a palm below Kihyun’s belly button and rubs a little. Kihyun shifts, pressing a hand on top of Hoseok’s. “It’s still small. The doctor said it’ll get bigger in a few weeks,”

     Hoseok knew nothing about taking care of a pregnant man so he’s quite nervous and scared about this whole being-a-husband-when-your-partner-is-pregnant thing. He’s not even sure what a husband’s role is during the 9 whole months of pregnancy. _Heck_ , he doesn’t even know if he’s doing this husband thing right in the first place.

     “Baby, you’re tensed,” Kihyun notes. “Everything okay?”

     “Yeah, I’m just worried,” Hoseok admits and Kihyun shifts in his lap—moving to straddle his hips. “About what?” Kihyun asks. His hands moving to cup Hoseok’s cheeks, rubbing the beautiful blush under his hazelnut eyes.

     “You know, when we started dating, I was this stupid man who didn’t know how to take care of you because I’ve never been with a guy before,” Hoseok runs his hands up and down the exposed skin of Kihyun’s thighs. They met in high school in biology class. They were paired up and Hoseok likes to think that the universe paired them up to be together for eternity.

     Hoseok is bisexual while Kihyun was never really focused on his sexual orientation as much. Kihyun was the first boy Hoseok had fallen in love with—and Hoseok was the first person Kihyun had ever dated. Hoseok was Kihyun’s first for everything—his first love, first confession, his first kiss, first sex, first heartbreak. But he was also Kihyun’s last.

     “Now, we’re married; and I’m still that stupid man. I mean, I should know how to take care of you, even more now that you’re carrying my child,” he continues. “I’m just worried that I won’t be the perfect husband for you during the upcoming 9 months and even after that. I mean what kind of husband would I be if I wasn’t perfect for you,”

     Kihyun’s eyes soften as warmth spreads through his chest. Honestly, Hoseok was just the sweetest. “Baby, I don’t want a perfect husband,” he boops their nose and Hoseok giggles a little. “I just want _you_ ,” and when Kihyun said that, in his most mellifluous voice, a burst of immense affection spreads through him and he’s pulling Kihyun closer—their lips met and Kihyun gasps but melts when Hoseok’s tongue found his between parted lips in a passionate and love-spilling kiss.

     “How did I get so lucky to have someone like you?” Hoseok sighs heavenly when they pull away to lean their foreheads, eyes still closed and their panting. “That’s what I'm supposed to be asking,” Kihyun chuckles, small palms tracing down Hoseok’s neck before wrapping around them. He slots his head in the crook of his neck and inhales. “You’ll be such an amazing father,” he says as he exhales.

     “I hope so,” Hoseok chuckles. Kihyun pulls away and cups his cheeks again. “I know so,” he insists before planting a chaste kiss on his lips and plopping back down against him, shifting to find a comfortable position. Hoseok sighs fondly when he realized that Kihyun is intending to sleep on him. He, of course, doesn’t mind one bit.

      

      

      

      

     The following weeks are proved to be a lot harder when Kihyun wakes up with an uncomfortable churn in his belly that forces him out the bed and into the bathroom. Hoseok wakes up to the sound of coughing and gagging, and he quickly rushes to the bathroom where he found Kihyun on his knees in front of the toilet bowl.

     Hoseok kneels beside him, a hand coming to rub the small of Kihyun’s back in soothing circles. He’s read about this in the pregnancy books Jooheon, a doctor working in the same hospital as Kihyun, gave him. Apparently, rubbing your partner's back soothes the morning sickness goes away for the day. 

     “Kihyunnie,” he whispers when Kihyun wasn’t gagging as much anymore. “Are you alright?” he nuzzles his nose against his shoulder as an act of affection.

     “Y–Yeah,” Kihyun nods, his voice scratchy from the acid still lingering at the back of his throat and he winces. Hoseoks helps him up and clean up before they pad to the kitchen, the morning chill cradling their exposed skin.

     Weeks and weeks passed, and Kihyun’s belly starts to grow prominent. It got a bit challenging to walk with his belly adding weight and he feels uncomfortable most of the time—which triggers his mood swings and sometimes he snaps at Hoseok without intending to but, Hoseok understands even though being called an asshole ten times a day wasn’t really flattering—he endures it.

     Hoseok tucks Kihyun in, careful not to bump his belly. “Lay down with me,” Kihyun whines, grabbing Hoseok’s wrists and pulling him down. “Babe, I have projects due tomorrow and I haven’t started on them yet,” Hoseok says. He sits down on the edge of the bed and runs his fingers through Kihyun’s locks. “But, I can’t sleep without you–ouch!” Kihyun was cut off when a sharp piercing pain emits from his lower back. Hoseok immediately helps him sit up, wrapping an arm around his chest as he massages down his back in circles. “Does it hurt here?” he presses down lightly and Kihyun winces. “Y–Yeah, d–don’t do that,”

     A male’s body wasn’t fit to carry babies but it is possible for them to get pregnant. One out of fifty males is a carrier. Their bodies don’t differ from noncarriers but when impregnated, their bodies will mutate in a way for the fetus to develop without crushing any internal organs—thus early contractions occur and are usually excruciating because it causes the hip bones to shift.

     Hoseok’s read a lot about it whenever he had time. If he was going to be a husband then he needs to know what to do, also Minhyuk threatened to cut off his genital if he even neglects Kihyun for a second.

     “If you need anything just call my name,” Hoseok tucks Kihyun back in again, wiping the sweat off his forehead after enduring another contraction. “Hoseok,” Kihyun says, his voice weak and tone exhausted.

     “Yes, baby?”

     “I need you,”

     Hoseok’s eyes soften as he exhales a sigh out his nose. He cradles Kihyun’s cheek and rubs under his eye. “I’ll stay just until you fall asleep,” he finally gives in. He moves to lie down beside him and Kihyun immediately snuggles against the broadness of his torso. “You’re awfully clingy tonight,” Hoseok muses, his arm currently being used as a pillow. “What, can’t I cuddle with my husband?” Kihyun defends, jabbing Hoseok’s side. Hoseok jerks, chuckling lightly.

      

      “Hey, hey, what’re you doing up?” Hoseok was quick to get up on his feet, standing beside Kihyun in case he falls. He was tapping away on his laptop in the living room that he didn’t hear Kihyun get out the bed.

     “M–My legs were numb so I thought I’d stretch them,” Kihyun says, gripping onto Hoseok’s as his knees buck under his weight. Hoseok wraps his arms around his lover, leading him to the couch where he sits him down beside his laptop.

     “If you want to get up, call me and I’ll help you,” Hoseok sits on the coffee table and lifts Kihyun’s leg and sets it down his thigh. He starts to massage his ankles and up his calf. “I didn’t want to be a bother,” Kihyun admits and Hoseok smiles up at him, sweet and soft. “You know you’re never a bother to me baby,” Kihyun smiles back, a blush dusting over his dimples.

     Hoseok continues to massage his numbing legs, pressing his thumb against his ankle. Kihyun decides to move his feet and press his heel on Hoseok’s inner thigh. Hoseok ignores it, thinking it was just an accident but then Kihyun’s pressing his toes against the front of his boxers and he gasps. “B–Babe, we can’t,” Hoseok tries to pry his feet away but Kihyun plants it firmly on his crotch.

     “Just let me pleasure you,” Kihyun says coquettishly. His sock-clad feet rubs up in down at a teasing pace. Hoseok sighs softly and lets his head fall back with a heavenly moan. It’s been such a long time since they had any intimate moments and Hoseok’s really tired of jacking off in the shower while his pregnant husband sleeps in their shared bedroom.

     “You’ve been so stressed haven’t you?” Kihyun pouts sympathetically, his toes tracing Hoseok’s length through his boxers. “Take it out baby,” Hoseok considers it for awhile but then Kihyun presses particularly hard and he twitches. He unbuttons the single button on his boxers and lets his cock spring out—already red and throbbing from Kihyun’s sinful teasing. “Look what you did,” Hoseok sighs, leaning back on his arms as he watches Kihyun slide his feet against his member.

     Kihyun grabs the head of his cock with his toes and drags down, the friction of his socks and the pressure creating immense pleasure that made Hoseok emit a wanton moan from the back of his throat.

     “Sit beside me,” Kihyun pats the space beside him and Hoseok obliges. He drapes an around Kihyun’s shoulders while a warm hand wraps around his cock, stroking lightly. Kihyun turns his head and plants kisses all over his lover’s jaw before trailing it down to his jugular where he leaves bite marks and blooming hickies that would last for days. “Fuck, Kihyunnie, you’re so good to me,” Hoseok gasps. His own hand wraps around his cock and Kihyun’s hand as he crashes his lips with Kihyun’s in a tongue-heated kiss.

     He starts to stroke harder, helping Hoseok chase his orgasm faster. Stroking up, he palms the leaking tip and stroking down, he cups his balls until Hoseok’s moaning uncontrollably between their lips.

     “I–I’m coming–” Hoseok stutters, tearing his lips away when the need for oxygen starts to claw on his lungs—and he bucks his hips against Kihyun’s hand. His hips jerk unstably when hot white ropes of cum shoot out and paint his abdomen as a guttural moan rips out from his chest. He lets his hips relax, and lets Kihyun milk him dry. “Was that even appropriate?” Hoseok pants, head thrown back, a grin noticeable from his voice. “You said I can use my hands,” Kihyun chuckles lightly, his hand still wrapped around Hoseok cock but still as the length softens in the warmth of his palm.

     They sat in silence after that, Kihyun’s hands cleaned and Hoseok’s boxers buttoned up. “Hey, babe?” Kihyun breaks the comfortable silence, his head against Hoseok’s pectoral. “I want ice cream but we’re out,” Hoseok hums. “Is that your new craving now?” Kihyun’s food cravings had been going up and down from sweets to dried fruits, to cereal to eclairs and Hoseok has to run to the grocery store even at three in the morning just to get his husband’s box of fruit loops before Kihyun throws a mini tantrum.

     “Okay, just let me rest for a bit and I’ll run to the store and get you some,” Hoseok promises, pulling away so he can lie down on the couch with his head on Kihyun’s lap. “Okay,” Kihyun strokes his locks gently, massaging his scalp lightly. Hoseok turns his head and plants a kiss on his lover’s baby bump and Kihyun giggles.

 

 

      Kihyun was lying on the bed, his husband beside him. They were watching a movie but Kihyun couldn't progress what was happening in the film as his eyes threatened to close. And as he lets himself succumb to the drowse, a sudden kick caused him to jolt up—fully awake and alert. "Holy shit, what the hell was that?!" he marvels, cupping his belly and trying to feel around—wondering if it was just a sleep jerk or his imagination.

      Hoseok paused the movie and flicks the night lamp open. "What's wrong? Is it hurting?" his arms wraps around his lover delicately, worry laced in his eyes as he try to read Kihyun expression. He didn't look like he was in immense pain—he looks perplexed.

      Kihyun grabs his lover's hand and presses it against his baby bump. Hoseok simply lets him with a confused hum but then there it was again— _a small kick!—_ right under his palm. "T-The baby's kicking!" Kihyun squeals excitedly and a few more kicks followed. Hoseok could only let out a gasp each time, his mouth hanging open in an awestruck smile. 

      When the kicking stops, Kihyun leans against Hoseok's frame, sighing in content. "I can't wait to see our baby," Hoseok buries his nose in his locks. "Neither can I," he kept his hand interlocked with Kihyun's on his belly, something their do when they can't wait to  _hold_ their baby. 

      

      

      

      

      With less than a month before Kihyun is due, he was confined in the hospital for safety purposes. It was rare for males to be pregnant and they’re living in an era where it’s not fully researched yet—the doctors need to monitor him so the baby, as well as himself, will be healthy by the end of this all. There was a 90% chance of the baby coming out alright but, there were possibilities that Kihyun wouldn’t survive the surgery. It’s been reported that an approximate percentage of 60% died on the surgery table. Hearing this, Hoseok couldn’t hide his anxiety and fear.

     “Baby, sit down,” Kihyun sighs as he watches his husband pace around the room for an hour now. Hoseok takes in a deep breath and goes to sit on the edge of the hospital bed. “How can I calm down when the doctor just said there’s a 60% of you dying,” he interlocks his hands with Kihyun’s, his fingers fitting perfectly into the spaces between his own—almost like a puzzle piece conjoining. “I don’t think I can raise our son alone when that happens,” tears were brimming in his eyes.

     They found out a few months ago that their baby was a boy and honestly, Hoseok was elated because he was hoping for a boy but he’ll love their newborn equally no matter the gender.

     Kihyun cups his cheeks and rubs his thumb under his eyes. “Don’t you dare abandon our baby, you asshole,” he barks but then he presses his lips against Hoseok’s lips in that chaste yet sweet way he always does whenever Hoseok’s panicking. “I’ll make it through, baby, I promise. We’ll be a happy family and you’ll be a wonderful father,”

     “You better keep that promise. I want our son to grow up with his mommy by his side,” Hoseok leans against the palms on his cheek, smiling softly. “You little shit, I’m also the father,” there goes Kihyun’s mood swings again and he laughs. They press their lips in a passionate kiss, drowning out every negative thoughts with each flick of their tongue against each other’s lips.

       
A soft knock comes from the door and they pull away just in time when a nurse comes in holding a clipboard. It was Jooheon, one of Kihyun’s friends here at the hospital and currently the one assigned to look after him.

     “Sorry, was I interrupting something?” Jooheon asks, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face and Kihyun blushes. “N–No, it’s fine. What do you want?” Jooheon stood at the end the bed. “I’m just here to tell you what you’ll be expecting after the surgery,” he flips a few papers clipped on his clipboard and reads through the contents. “Says here you’re due in week,”

     “He’s healthy, so he’ll survive the surgery, right?” Hoseok asks, gripping Kihyun’s palm in his. Jooheon looks at him with a sympathetic frown. “I’m going to be honest with you, a healthy lifestyle plays a very small role in his chances of surviving. But, I’m sure he’ll make it through,” he smiles before focusing back on Kihyun. “So when your baby is out, you’ll notice your areola swelling. Of course, it’s normal since it means you’re producing milk and those are signs of a normal and healthy body reactions but, when blood comes along with the milk, seek attention medical immediately before breastfeeding your baby,”

     “Wait, breastfeeding?” Kihyun raises an eyebrow, his expression perplexed. “So you’re telling me; I’ll grow boobs?” Hoseok chokes at that. “Get that dirty image off your mind, Shin Hoseok or I swear to God I will divorce you,” Kihyun warns and Hoseok whimpers.

     Jooheon laughs softly. “No, no, your nipples will swell but not to the point of it looking like a woman’s breasts. It’s very normal, so don’t be too alarmed when you start to notice swelling,”

     “So, I have to wear a bra?” Kihyun asks, perplexed and Jooheon laughs again. “You’ll be wearing a chest wrap but not a bra.”  
After informing the couple the details and what they should do and not do when the baby comes, Jooheon left but not before wishing them a good luck.

      

      

      

     Hoseok was just about to tuck Kihyun in when Kihyun felt a jolt of pain surge through his belly. He lurched to reaction, cupping his belly with a pained cry. Hoseok was beside him in an instant, holding his hand and helping him get through the pain but then the nurses came in and checked Kihyun’s condition before wheeling him to away to the operation room.

     “Please tell me he’s going to be alright,” Hoseok begs, gripping Jooheon’s arms who was blocking him from entering the operation room. “C–Can’t I be there with him?”

     “He’ll be unconscious, he won’t even know you’re there. Just take a seat and calm down. We’ll do everything to make sure his heart stays beating,” Jooheon slaps his hands down Hoseok’s shoulders and pushed him down on a chair, patting him before he disappears behind the white doors.

     Hoseok sighs shakily and buries his face in his palms. The wait was long and excruciating, knowing that there’s a high chance Kihyun wouldn’t wake up after this and that thought alone was making him shake with worry.

     “Hoseok,” said name snaps his head up to find his and Kihyun’s friends approaching him from the end of the hallway. “We got your text. Is Kihyun is the operation room?” Hyunwoo sits beside him and comfortingly squeezes his shoulder. “Yeah, h–he’s in there,” Hoseok replies, taking in uneven breaths. Having their friends here with him makes things a lot more bearable and he appreciates that.

       
It felt like five hours before the red light turned green and the doors open with Jooheon stepping outside in his surgical uniform. Hoseok sprung up, startling Minhyuk who was using his shoulder as a pillow. “I–Is he alright? W–What about my son? Are they both alright?”

     Jooheon slips off his latex gloves and removes his mask, a bright smile hidden underneath. “They’re both perfectly fine,”  
A wave of relief washed over Hoseok as he falls back down on the chair, exhaling softly.

     Another nurse walks out, cradling a bundle of baby blue towels in her arms. “Shin Hoseok?” she asks with a smile and Hoseok nods, unable to take his eyes off the newborn that was handed to him. He cradles his son gently, unsure how to hold him at first.

     “Do we have a name for him?” she asks and Hoseok nods. He and Kihyun had discussed this when they first found out that their baby was going to be a boy. It took a bit of debating but in the end, they both decided. “Changkyun,” Hoseok says. “His name is Changkyun,”

     With his newborn son in his arms and with the assurance that Kihyun is alright, Hoseok can finally breathe. The long wait was taunting, but everything is going to be alright now. He and Kihyun, and the new addition to their family will live happily under the roof the Hoseok built for them. He never actually thought about having children so when he found out Kihyun was pregnant, he was perplexed and shocked but nevertheless, ecstatic. He can’t wait to watch their son grow up to be the handsome man he will be, and Hoseok is confident that he can be the father his son wants him to be with Kihyun holding his hand through every step of the way. Though there will be some inevitable mishaps, he knows it’ll all work out in the end.

     Kihyun was wheeled back to his ward after the surgery. He was unconscious for two hours but when he flutters his eyes open, an evident exhaustion blooming under his orbs, he sees his husband sitting on the couch beside his hospital bed but that wasn’t the only thing that caught his attention.

     “H–Hoseok, is that…i–is that my baby?” Kihyun struggles to sit up, his limbs betraying him.

     “Hey, hey, don’t force yourself,” Hoseok walks over and sits on the edge of the mattress. “Yeah, he is,” he hands their sleeping son to Kihyun who cradles him in his arms lovingly, a tear rolling down his flushed cheeks. “H–He’s so tiny,” Kihyun chokes on a sob and Hoseok moves closer to wrap an arm around his shoulder, pulling him to lean against his chest as they fondly stare at their newborn.

     As if sensing his parents, Changkyun’s small eyes flutter open, and with small chubby fingers, he reaches up to hold Kihyun’s cheek. He lets out a little happy noise and Hoseok chuckles, resting his cheek against Kihyun’s tousled hair.

     Hoseok trails a finger down Changkyun’s nose and he coos when he wraps his tiny digits around the finger and pulls lightly. Hoseok’s heart swells with affection. “Be good to me, I’m not really sure how this father thing works,” he says and Kihyun giggles, pressing a kiss against his cheek. Changkyun squeals softly, curling further against Kihyun’s chest with his tiny, fragile fingers still wrapped around Hoseok’s finger with no intention to let go.

     They stay like that for awhile, admiring their son and sneaking chaste but sweet kisses. “Love you,” Hoseok whispers against his ear, pressing a long peck on his cheek. “I love you too,” Kihyun replies, dropping his head on Hoseok’s shoulder and snuggling against his neck.

     “Can we come in now?!” Minhyuk yells from outside, a slap following his loud voice. Jooheon probably slapped him, telling him to shut up and Kihyun chuckles before permitting them to come in. Their friends flood in the ward and crowd around the bed, gasping at the tiny human in Kihyun’s arms. “Oh, my god! He’s so precious!” Minhyuk squeals, his high pitched voice startling Changkyun and causing him to whine. “Oh, my god, you’re noisy,” Jooheon jabs his side and Minhyuk whines.

     “Shh, it’s okay,” Kihyun coos. “Jesus Christ, Minhyuk, shut up,” Hyungwon groans before turning his attention to the baby. “When you grow up, I’ll teach you ways on how to shut this human air horn up,” he promises but Changkyun only stared at him as if he was from another being before closing his eyes and snuggling a little closer to his father. “I feel like a grandfather,” Hyungwoo chimes.

     Their friends hang around them for a few more hours, playing with Changkyun’s hands and fingers even as he slept before saying their goodbyes and congratulating the happy couple.

     Jooheon stayed as he instructs Kihyun on how to breastfeed since a good three hours had already passed and there should be changes to Kihyun’s body by now.

     “My chest does feel a little weird,” Kihyun informs, pressing a hand against his pectoral and gasping at how sensitive they were. Hoseok was cradling Changkyun was who making incoherent noises against him and it was just so adorable that Hoseok felt himself melting.

     “You can feed him baby formula but breastfeeding him for the first 10 or so months is preferable since it’s healthy,” Jooheon explains. “I suggest massaging your chest before and after feeding so the flow of the milk will be smooth and not as uncomfortable,” he adds, motioning to Hoseok who was too busy puffing his cheeks at Changkyun. Jooheon chuckles. “Anyway, I have to go since I have other patients to attend to. Congratulations, again and, Kihyun, I hope to see you soon at work but take your time,” he flashes a friendly smile before exiting the ward.

       

      

     Kihyun unbuttons his hospital gown and scrunches up his nose when the cool air tickles his highly sensitive nipples. Hoseok hands him their son and helps his husband strip of the sleeves of his gown. “This is uncomfortable,” Kihyun frowns. He’s never heard of a man breastfeeding before or maybe he just never researched enough to know what a pregnant man actually does.

     Hoseok wraps an arm around his lover and gently presses down on Kihyun’s pectoral and he squirms, whining loudly. “C–Can’t we just feed him baby formula? Jooheon said it was okay,”

     “We can but your milk is healthier. Now stop squirming,” Hoseok presses a hand down his chest again and rubs in circular motions. It was so soft and tender, and it flushed a sensitive pale pink under his touch. It took about a few tries for Kihyun to actually breastfeed their son, and when he finally did, he couldn’t stop squirming and shifting. Hoseok honestly found it adorable.

     “Hey, babe?” Hoseok starts. “I know I suck at being a husband and I will most likely suck at being a father too but, I’ll do whatever I can for this family, for you and for Changkyun,”

     “Hoseok,” Kihyun looks at him fondly, eyes so loving and sweet. “Baby, don’t say that,” with one hand, he reaches to caress his cheek and pulls him for a chaste kiss. “You’ll be a wonderful father, trust me. Changkyun will look up to you and he’ll brag about how cool you are,” he boops their nose and a surge of affection spreads through them. “I love you,”

     Hoseok grins, a fluttery feeling forming in his belly. He presses his nose against Kihyun’s cheeks and nuzzles him. “I love you more,”

     “I love you most,” Kihyun insists and they burst into a fit of quiet laughter. Hoseok nips the tip of his nose and protests “I love you most, _most_ ,”

     “Babe, that doesn’t even make sense,” Kihyun laughs, his eyes turning into beautiful crescents that Hoseok loves so much.

     Hoseok knows he’s not the perfect husband nor will he be a perfect father but he also knows that with Kihyun by his side, he can do anything if it meant bringing nothing but happiness for his family. He doesn’t need a cape or flying powers because, in the eyes of his son and husband, he’s perfect enough and, honestly; _that’s all he needed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :D I really enjoyed writing this and idk if it's too rushed or I added too many extra scenes instead of just getting right to the point..and idk if you can tell but my writing wavers a lot during the mild smut scene and the breastfeeding scene because idk how to write breastfeeding scenes ;-; also i just suck at smut in general ;-; (i also don't know crap about C-Sections and wtf do you call the room they perform the c-section is..surgical room? operation room? ;-; i dnt even know I'm stupid!!)
> 
> But we needed more mpreg kiho in this world so i thought why not write my all time fave genre mix!! mpreg + domestic ;DDD
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this ;-; I tried my best!!
> 
> comments make me happy <3


	2. bite-sized sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some bite-sized sequel with kiho and their little prince c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was so soft when writing this so i just had to add bite-sized sequels ;-;

 

 

  _**#01 — tender** _

     “Does it hurt?” Hoseok asks as he caresses Kihyun’s chest with his palms, massaging the swollen area delicately. “N–No, they’re just sensitive,” Kihyun shifts again from where he was straddling Hoseok’s hips.

     Jooheon said it would help if he massages his chest so Hoseok volunteers every time they have time which is usually after they have tucked Changkyun in his crib. Kihyun can never massage his own chest, the oversensitivity preventing him from doing so.

     It was 12 am and they were on their shared bed. Hoseok was in nothing but a pair of gray sweat shorts and Kihyun had stripped off his—Hoseok’s—button up shirt.

     “When does the swelling stop?” Hoseok softly presses down the areola and Kihyun whines. He grips Hoseok’s wrist and shoulder, squeezing them when it got too much. “J–Jooheon said it’ll stop in about a year or in some cases, two years,”

     Hoseok continues to massage him in gentle circles, careful not to press too hard. His pectorals were so soft and tender to touch. He leans down, pushing Kihyun close to him and presses a feather-light kiss on each plump tip before grabbing the gauze on the night stand. Kihyun smiles fondly, running his fingers through Hoseok’s locks.

     “You’re treating me so well, baby,” he says, a blush dusting over his cheeks. “That’s because you treat me so well too,” Hoseok chuckles, wrapping the gauze around Kihyun’s chest. It was recommended so the milk won’t spill and since every touch and move was enough to make Kihyun whine and squirm with over sensitivity.

     Once the gauze was in place, not too tight and not too loose, Hoseok buttons Kihyun up and wraps his arms around his waist. He puckers his lips expectantly and Kihyun giggles, cupping his face before pressing their lips in a passionate kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**#02 — first walk** _

     Changkyun was confident in crawling, Kihyun would brag how their son can crawl a mile and Hoseok would be embarrassed by his exaggeration. When Changkyun reached the age of 1 year old, he was already able to stand up. He would push himself up and stand steadily on his still developing legs.

     “Aren’t you gonna walk, little prince?” Hoseok couldn’t hide his fond smile when Changkyun looks up at him, big eyes with his bottom lip jutting out in a pout. Standing up was one thing but, taking the first step was another. Sometimes, Kihyun and Hoseok would find their son standing up in the middle of the room, on the same spot they had left him, simply chilling and rocking back and forth.

     “He tried to take his first step earlier but I think he’s too scared,” Kihyun comes out of the kitchen, wearing Hoseok’s hoodie that swallowed his smaller frame. He kneels in front of Changkyun, pulling him against his chest and nuzzling him. Changkyun made little happy noises, giggling at Kihyun’s fondness.

     Hoseok slides off the couch, kneeling down on the other side of the room with arms stretched. “Changkyunnie, come here,” he encourages. The call of his name made Changkyun look towards him, intrigued by his father’s welcoming gestures. He pushes himself off Kihyun and stands on his small feet, swaying from left to right slightly as he balances.

     Kihyun points at Hoseok. “Go ahead, sweetheart, your daddy’s waiting” he hovers behind him, ready to catch Changkyun at any point if he fell.

     Changkyun whines softly, wanting to go to his father but the distance he needed to close seemed too far for his small feet but still, he lifts his chubby feet off the baby mat and stomps it down in front of the other with balled fists and a confident front.

     He looks up at Hoseok and he felt giddy when his father smiles proudly at him. He never gets tired of seeing his parent’s proud smiles. Changkyun was making tiny terrified squeals with each step, his cheeks puffed up as he concentrates. “Just a little more,” Hoseok grins, almost leaning.

     Changkyun walked four short steps before deciding to just leap into his father’s embrace. Hoseok closed his arms around him, locking him in a warm hold and Changkyun squeals in triumph, snuggling his face against Hoseok’s chest. Kihyun joins them and claps happily, proud of their son taking his first steps.

“My Changkyunnie is so brave!” Hoseok praises, lifting Changkyun up in the air and bringing him back down to shower him with kisses. Changkyun was a laughing mess, his eyes curving into crescents. He was so beautiful just like Kihyun and Hoseok’s heart fluttered every time he smiled. It reminded him so much of Kihyun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_**#03 — nightmares** _

     It was four in the morning when Hoseok woke up to loud crying. He swiftly slid his arm out from under Kihyun’s head and pads to the next room where the crying was much louder, resounding across the hallway in heavy sound waves.

     His chest tightens at the sight of Changkyun’s tear stained face. He was gripping the crib bars with shaking hands, trying to press his face in between the bars but failed, his chubby cheeks betraying him. Changkyun cries louder, jumping up and down when he notices his father’s presence. He reaches his arms up when Hoseok got close enough to the crib and Hoseok reaches down and lifts him up, flushing his small body against his broad chest. Tear stained, chubby cheek resting against wide shoulder.

     “It’s okay, daddy’s here,” Hoseok coos, bouncing on his heels while swaying around. “Did you have a nightmare, sweetheart?” He pats Changkyun’s back softly and draws gentle circles. As if Changkyun understood, he made a small sound. Once in his father’s safe embrace, Changkyun’s cries subside until only his soft sniffling was heard.

     He leans a little closer to Hoseok’s neck, pressing his forehead against the crook while his small fingers playing with the silver necklace Hoseok was wearing, a gift from Kihyun that he gave him for their 3rd anniversary together. Hoseok’s chest swells and embraces his son tighter, humming softly.

     “Feeling better, little prince?” Hoseok asks, pressing his lips against Changkyun’s head, he smells like a mixture of baby powder and cooking, an almost baby-version of Kihyun’s natural scent. It tickles his nose with affection. Changkyun makes a sound, like a whine, and clings onto his father tighter as if afraid Hoseok will put him back in his crib. But instead, Hoseok leaves the room with Changkyun in his arms and goes back to their room. Kihyun was still sound asleep in the same position Hoseok had left him in, the blanket twisted and tangled with his limbs and his shirt slowly riding up to expose his pale belly.

     At the sight of Kihyun, Changkyun starts to squirm in his father’s hold, making little happy noises as he reaches for him.

     Hoseok lets Changkyun loose on the bed who immediately crawls towards the sleeping male, climbing up on him until his on his hands and knees on Kihyun’s belly. Changkyun looks at Kihyun with interest, simply staring at him with big doe eyes before plopping down, face plopping in the middle of Kihyun’s abdomen making him groan in his sleep. His eyes flutter open, and he strains his neck down to look at the little bunny giggling against his chest.

     “Hi, baby,” Kihyun offers a sleepy smile, voice gentle yet hoarse. He pulls Changkyun closer until his small face is buried into the crook of his neck. “Was he crying?” he turns to look at Hoseok who nods before slipping his arm back under Kihyun’s head. “He had a nightmare,” he says.

     “Poor baby,” Kihyun coos, pressing a kiss on Changkyun’s cheek and he squeals before rolling off him and landing between his parents. Hoseok pulls the blanket up until their waist but he made sure the hem of the blanket only reached Changkyun’s ankles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**#04 — twister** _

     Hoseok was buried deep inside his lover—a few thrusts away from reaching his climax when the door creaked open and a five-year-old Changkyun pokes his head in.

     “Papa, I had a nightmare,” he whimpers, small arms hugging his stuffed bear that his uncles Jooheon and Minhyuk got him for Christmas last year.

     His parents froze on the bed, stilling every movement. They stared at their son, a horrified look on their faces before Kihyun spoke, his voice hoarse “G–Go back to your room, baby. I’ll be there in a second,” he promises and Changkyun bobs his head.

     “Daddy, what are you doing to papa?” but then he steps further into the room—curious eyes twinkling with curiosity as he tries to peek why Hoseok was on top of Kihyun—and Hoseok scrambles to cover themselves more with the blanket. “W–We’re playing twister,” Hoseok laughs nervously.

     “Play?” Changkyun squeals eyes wide and excited. “I wanna play too!” Kihyun pinches his nipple under the blankets and Hoseok winces.

     “N–No! It’s uh…it’s a scary game,” Hoseok says and Changkyun whimpers quietly at the mention of something scary. “Go back to your room, Kyun. Your papa will tuck you back in,”  
Changkyun bobs his head again before padding out the room, his stuffed toy dragging behind him.

     “Babe, pull out,” Kihyun says, shifting under Hoseok’s broad body. “But, baby,” Hoseok whines, pressing against Kihyun with more vigor and Kihyun gasps, a soft moan following after. “I’m so close,”

     Kihyun cups his cheeks and strokes under his eyes. “I know, I am too but, Kyun’s awake,”

     Hoseok whines louder and reluctantly slips out of his husband. He plops down on the bed and sulks as he watches Kihyun get dressed, grabbing a pillow to bring with him in case he needs to cover his still telltale erection.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_**#05 — snack** _

      Hoseok likes to put Changkyun in his baby carrier whenever he walks around the house doing chores while Kihyun’s resting. Jooheon said it was best if Kihyun did as minimum work as possible since he was just discharged from the hospital.

     Sometimes Changkyun would squirm and mumble while in his baby carrier—other times he would be completely silent and Hoseok has to walk to the mirror and crank his neck at an uncomfortable angle to see if Changkyun was asleep or simply chilling.

     “Just hold up a snack,” Kihyun says with an amused chuckle after witnessing what his husband was doing in front of the mirror—Changkyun somehow fascinated with his own reflection as he waves at it and he gasps slightly when his reflection waved back in unison.

     So next time Hoseok is unsure if his little prince was asleep, he would take a box of animal crackers and hold up a piece behind him. If Changkyun was awake, he would reach for the snack with both hands and gnaw on the cracker with still developing teeth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**_#06 — work_ **

     Hoseok was working on a document on his laptop when Kihyun walked in, carrying a two-month-old Changkyun in his arms. He shamelessly climbed Hoseok’s lap and straddles him, letting Changkyun plop down on his father’s broad chest.

     “We were playing but we got bored and we missed you,” Kihyun admits, a playful smile plastered on his face and Hoseok chuckles. Changkyun starts to paw on his chest, seeking attention that Hoseok easily gave because honestly, his little prince was just the cutest and he’ll fight anyone who dares to say otherwise.

     “But daddy’s working,” Hoseok says, lifting Changkyun up and holding him as he stands on Hoseok’s abdomen. Changkyun giggles a little and slaps a chubby hand against Hoseok’s cheeks before taking his dark rimmed glasses and gnawing on it.

     “No, baby, don’t eat that,” Kihyun coos, taking the glasses away and Changkyun sulks, jabbing his face against Hoseok’s cheeks and whining.

     Hoseok chuckles lightly, burying his nose in the short baby hair on Changkyun’s head. “Have you fed him yet?”

     “Not yet. I usually feed him when it’s an hour or two before bedtime but,” he checks the clock on Hoseok’s wrist watch. “I guess I’ll feed him now,” he nods to himself and starts to unbutton his shirt. Hoseok helps him unwind the chest wrap before letting him cradle Changkyun in his arms. Kihyun was slowly getting used to breastfeeding and it didn’t sting as much like the first time.

     “Hoseok watches with fond eyes as Kihyun breastfed whilst still straddling his hips. He holds Kihyun close, protective arms around his waist to prevent him from falling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**_#07 — diaper_ **

     Raising Changkyun was hard but no one ever said it was going to be easy.

     Kihyun cooked and prepared the baby formula, mashing up bananas or potatoes—Changkyun really likes mashed substances probably because they were a lot easier to swallow. He did most of the things a parent needs to do while Hoseok handles the diapers.

     “Babe, what the hell is this,” Hoseok looks at the diaper with a perplexed expression, not knowing which is the front and which is the back. “No cursing in front of Changkyun,” Kihyun scolds for the nth time this day. He walks in front of Hoseok, cooing at Changkyun who looks up at them, waiting patiently for his father to change his diaper.

     Kihyun grabs Hoseok’s hands, the older’s chest flushed against his back and his chin resting on his shoulder with their cheeks so very close. He guides Hoseok’s hands carefully, showing him how to change a diaper. Changkyun would giggle and squeal when Kihyun shifts him to apply the baby powder and their hearts would swell with love.

     “There! All done!” Kihyun clasps his hands and lifts up their son who began kicking his tiny legs around in mid air, smiling so wide it reaches his eyes; a perfect imitation of Kihyun’s beautiful smile.

     “I am so in love,” Hoseok mutters dramatically.

 

 

 

 

 

  
_**#08 — skin care** _

     Hoseok watches as Kihyun applies lotion to Changkyun’s chubby cheeks—gentle fingers rubbing soft skin.

     “Does he even need lotion?” Hoseok asks, rummaging through Kihyun’s skin care products and reading the labels at the back of the bottles with fruit names on the title.

     “Not really but this lotion keeps his skin moisturizer and it’s really refreshing,” Kihyun says, cooing at Changkyun who jerks in surprise when he taps his nose.

     “Really? That’s cool,” Hoseok decides. He then crawls behind Changkyun and waits—his son making a noise out of curiosity as he looks over his shoulder only to topple back and land on Hoseok’s lap with a giggle.

     “What’re you doing?” Kihyun chuckles. Sometimes Hoseok can be a lot playful than Changkyun and he needs to watch him too before he trips on his own feet.

     “I’m waiting in line,” Hoseok grins, that beautiful grin that reaches his eyes and makes Kihyun feel like a high school girl in love. Once Changkyun was all done, Kihyun sets him aside to let him play with the toy blocks he was trying to stack up earlier. Hoseok scoots forward, still grinning and Kihyun laughs.

     “You’re so cute,” he muses, applying lotion to his husband’s cheeks, pinching the blushing skin lightly. He scoops a bit of lotion and smears it on Hoseok’s nose, giggling to himself.

     “Wow, that wasn’t very nice,” Hoseok feigns hurt. He takes the bottle and smears some on Kihyun’s chin and they fell into a fit of childish giggles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_#09 — triumph_ **

     Changkyun loves to climb things. He would drag his body weight across the floor and towards his parents. Whether it’s Hoseok’s chest or Kihyun’s lap, he would feel a surge of triumph when he manages to climb on top and dominate the area along with his stuffed bear. Sometimes things would fall into chaos when hands lift him up and away from his deemed kingdom. He would whine and cry, ordering his stuffed bear to make sure the kingdom is alright while he’s away.

     Today was a good day though. His daddy was asleep next to him on the baby mat and his papa was cooking in the kitchen.

     Changkyun looks around, scanning the place before he starts to move. He keeps his posture low as he crawls towards his target. He lets his teddy bear up on the high mountain first before climbing up. The climb was hard and exhausting but he made it. He squeals and bounced around. But then the mountain starts to rumble and he grins when his father’s eyes flutter open.

       
“Hey, little prince,” Hoseok offers a sleepy smile at Changkyun from where he was sitting on his chest. “How’d you get up there, hm?”

     Changkyun would just flash another grin of triumph as he hugs his teddy bear before his father pulls him for a sloppy kiss on the cheek and he squeals, trying to crawl away but fails when his weakness for tickles takes over him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_#10_ _**—** little shadow_ **

 

     Two years old Changkyun found entertainment in following his parents around. He would tail behind Kihyun as he cleans around the house, big doe eyes staring with interest and fascination whenever he takes out the vacuum but then he shrieks and runs in his daddy's arms when his papa turns the vacuum on and it makes a sound he claims as terrifying. 

     Sometimes he'd follow his daddy around and simply stare at him while he works in his mini office at home, his small size making him unnoticeable until Hoseok accidentally bumps into him and Changkyun falls on his butt with a surprised gasp. 

     "Hey, little prince," Hoseok bents down and lifts him up, perching him on his hip as he brushes his fringe aside. "Didn't see you there,"

     Changkyun nods at him as if he understood before squirming out of his hold and running out of the office, finding a new target to follow around because honestly, for a two year old, being a second shadow is a lot entertaining that sitting on the baby mat watching cartoon shows he can barely progress in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might add more as a new chapter but idk yet.. ><

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me happy <3


End file.
